


Flights of Fantasy

by Thorntonsheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Fantasies made real, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Red Pants, Rimming, Top Sherlock, fantasies, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/pseuds/Thorntonsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' His body's sexual needs were no different, he acknowledged them and dealt with them efficiently, not needing to include others. Sherlock had a powerful brain  and could use it to conjure up scenarios that would allow his body to be satiated and his needs met.  Fantasies that he fully lived and became absorbed in, lost to all else around him until he climaxed.  Fantasies that almost always featured John, a willing and eager John.'</p><p>In which Sherlock discovers that real life is even more pleasurable than fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awash with sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into actual sex, some plot is involved as it seems I have to have a plot! Huge thanks to 221btls for giving this a look over before I took the ultimate step and posted it!
> 
> Can you hear that noise? That's me chewing my fingernails!

Sherlock stalked into the flat not bothering to close the door completely behind him. John was out on another one of his ridiculous dates and would not be back until morning; Mrs. Hudson was staying at her sister's and he had the whole flat to himself. Usually the lack of company would have been fine but Sherlock had had another tedious day and he wanted someone to rant at about it, he needed to vent some of his frustration and John and Mrs Hudson allowed Sherlock his eccentricities, but they selfishly decided to be out. The case that Lestrade had called him out to attend had been dull, not even worthy of a four. He'd solved it in mere seconds and had not even had the joy of John being there. John with his mobile features and quick wit, ready with sarcasm and praise in equal measure. John who had spent the day with another waste of time and effort when he should have been with Sherlock. John who was so busy trying to conform to the norm, he missed right what was in front of him. Frustrated, Sherlock walked along the corridor to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. If John couldn't be bothered to be home with him then Sherlock couldn't be bothered to pick his clothes up from the floor. He kicked his shoes off and left them leaning against the skirting, socks following quickly. Swiftly he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the thin material to pool on the floor just outside the bathroom. Undoing his trousers Sherlock swiftly pushed them down along with his black boxers, leaving them in a knotted bundle in the bathroom doorway. He took a moment to stretch out his muscles, his nakedness giving his body extra freedom of movement. Linking his hands he stretched them above his head, taking pleasure in the feel of the cool air against his skin. He leaned his head forward into the stretch before allowing his arms to drop and his head to fall back, the curls on the nape of his neck tickling his skin.

Pushing briefly at the bathroom door Sherlock didn't really care that his clothes stopped it from fully closing. With a long sigh of relief he reached over to turn the taps on, stepping into the shower and neglecting to pull the shower curtain completely closed. Sherlock relished the shock to his skin of the cold spray as he waited for the water to warm up, noting how the thrill of the cold water made the hair on his arms stand on end, his own body's attempt at trapping any available heat. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back under the water, allowing it to rinse away the grime from the London streets, the constant rhythm of the droplets against his skin allowing some of the tension to ease away. 

Sherlock knew that John believed that he ignored the needs of his body, the needs of his transport, but only a fool would do that. Sherlock Holmes was far from being a fool and as such took the time to make sure his transport was healthy and well serviced. Eating was not the necessity John believed it to be, extra weight would not help Sherlock during his daily life so he kept it to the barest minimum. Sleep was another thing that he had calculated to the smallest degree, a few hours being all he actually needed. His body's sexual needs were no different, he acknowledged them and dealt with them efficiently, not needing to include others. Sherlock had a powerful brain and could use it to conjure up scenarios that would allow his body to be satiated and his needs met. Fantasies that he fully lived and became absorbed in, lost to all else around him until he climaxed. Fantasies that almost always featured John, a willing and eager John. Ruefully Sherlock realised that he had allowed sentiment to become part of his life, the moment that he allowed John to become part of it. 

Slowly Sherlock massaged shampoo into his hair, allowing the curling tendrils to wrap over his long fingers and savouring the feeling of the suds running over his skin, their warm softness triggering the start of a fantasy. Closing his eyes Sherlock turned his thoughts to John, John's dark blue eyes, the way that he would look at Sherlock sometimes, the hidden invitation there, the one that Sherlock didn't think John was even aware of. John's open face, the way each feeling showed, even if only fleetingly, the way it would crinkle up in thought, in laughter and in anger. The firm lips that were constantly being caressed by his own tongue, the brief smiles and giggles that made Sherlock's heart miss a beat. Slowly he rubbed the shower gel over his wet skin, aware of how his body was already reacting to the thought of John, his nipples hardening, his breathing becoming shallow as his hands caressed his firm body more. He thought of John's still muscular frame, imagining the muscles that his clothes kept hidden, the way that those muscles would move as John caressed his body. Sherlock's large hand grasped his hardening cock and he let his mind drift, imagining it was John's firm grip on him. John's hand moving with a firm but gentle grip, knowing instinctively how to pleasure Sherlock. Sherlock shifted his weight in the shower, leaning one hand against the wall, the other still stroking his cock as he allowed himself to become lost in his fantasy. He could feel John in the shower with him, John's firm lips tracing over his face, kissing and nipping his jawline. His hand entwined with Sherlock's, both intent on giving Sherlock pleasure, his free hand kneading into Sherlock's firm arse, pulling their bodies flush. Sherlock could feel John's arousal firm against him, its presence sending him further into his fantasy. He could feel John's breath ghosting over his skin as he told Sherlock how he needed him, how he had always needed him, would always need him. How wonderful he felt in his hand, how he wanted to taste Sherlock, run his tongue over him, into him. 

Sherlock's body trembled with the strength of his fantasy, his wet curls framing his face as the water streamed over his pale body, his eyes closed but fluttering with each stroke of his fist. His full lips parted as his breath became shallow, his chest flushed pink with both the heat of the water and the strength of his fantasy. His hand moving firmly, rhythmically up and down his long cock, squeezing and teasing until finally Sherlock felt himself getting close to his climax. His hand sped up, the stroking becoming more frantic and his breathing broken. Throwing his head back the water ran in streams over his long pale neck as he came with a loud groan and shudder, John's name on his lips. 

 

At that moment Sherlock heard a noise, almost like a groan being stifled. 

"Hello? Anyone there? John? Is that you?" Sherlock leaned out of the shower, his eyes fixed on the partially closed bathroom door. When there was no further sound or sign of movement, Sherlock returned to the warm water of the shower. He had been so lost to his fantasy Mycroft and a whole hoard of civil servants could have been calling his name and he would not have registered it. Shrugging the noise off as incidental and of no concern Sherlock enjoyed the soothing caress of the shower against his now relaxed body. Wickedly he thought that at least John couldn't tell him off for not cleaning up after himself, all evidence of his activity now washed away down the drain. 

Eventually Sherlock switched the shower off and wrapping a towel around his waist walked back through the flat picking up his discarded clothes, feeling more charitable towards John's need for a tidy flat now. Slowly he walked to his own room and for once the world's most observant man failed to notice the obvious. 

John's coat, the coat he had worn out to his date, was now back on the coat hook.


	2. Fantasy made true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh!" Sherlock suddenly knew exactly when John had returned. "You saw me in the shower, you saw me masturbating." Sherlock's voice was carefully modulated, professional. Moving slowly so as not to startle John he moved closer to where he stood, only stopping when his breath caused the hairs on the nape of John's neck to stand on end. His body close but leaving an escape route for John should he decide to leave.

Sherlock awoke the next morning to the smell of toast and fresh tea, the scent immediately making him think of John. Getting up from bed Sherlock quickly wrapped his white sheet round his naked body and went to investigate. John had said he would be out all night, Sherlock knew that John had been hopeful of being laid and he had deduced that John was likely to achieve that hope. He had dressed with care the previous night, the red shirt that brought out the warm tones of his honeyed skin, snug blue jeans that accentuated his still muscular thighs and arse and he had shaved with particular care before leaving, no stubble burn for this latest woman. Another unknown entity that Sherlock had either never known about or had deleted quickly, another woman to take John away. 

Sherlock entered the kitchen yawning widely and ruffling his hair with his free hand, he fully expected to see Mrs. Hudson trying to look after him by cooking breakfast and was genuinely startled by the sight that met him.

"John!"

"Er. Hi Sherlock. Did I wake you? Sorry.. I was just ....erm...." John's voice trailed off as a blush spread across his cheeks, his eyes briefly meeting Sherlock's own before becoming steadfastly fixed on the floor. 

"I thought you'd still be out with ......" Sherlock waved his hand vaguely in the air, trying to at least give the impression that he knew the current girlfriend's name. 

"Amelia. No, didn't quite go according to plan that." John turned back round to fuss over making two mugs of tea.

"When did you get back John?" Sherlock saw John's shoulders tense as he stilled in the motion of stirring the teas.

"So are we expecting royalty then Sherlock? I see you've broken out the royal attire again." John's voice was shaky, his effort at distracting Sherlock weak.

Sherlock continued to study John, his eyes narrowing as he tried to work out why John was avoiding answering him. John's body language was tense, closed down, his grip on the counter top hard enough to turn his knuckles white, his breathing deep and forcibly controlled. Anger? No, arousal.

"Oh!" Sherlock suddenly knew exactly when John had returned. "You saw me in the shower, you saw me masturbating." Sherlock's voice was carefully modulated, professional. Moving slowly so as not to startle John he moved closer to where he stood, only stopping when his breath caused the hairs on the nape of John's neck to stand on end. His body close but leaving an escape route for John should he decide to leave. 

Sherlock saw the moment that John decided on his course of action, a deep breath, the setting of his shoulders and then the slow turn of his body. What Sherlock hadn't been able to foresee was John's reaction to his deduction. John's lips were moist, his cheeks heated from a dusky blush and his deep blue eyes now stormy with arousal, his pupils wide. 

"Look I'm sorry, I should have just turned round and left when I heard the water, but .... " John's voice was rough with need, the sound of it along with John's physical signs of arousal delivering a powerful bolt of arousal through Sherlock's body before settling on his rapidly hardening cock. 

"Jesus Christ Sherlock! I know I should have just left but the door was open and I just couldn't help myself. I saw you standing there, water running over your body and you just looked so fucking gorgeous! I just couldn't walk away." John's words tumbled out in a breathless rush but he met Sherlock's gaze defiantly, fists clenched at his sides but his shoulders squared, unwilling to back down from the battle. 

Sherlock could feel the shock of John's admission battling with his arousal, he could feel himself rapidly blinking as he processed the unexpected way things were going. He had expected John to deny he had been there or to say he hadn't seen anything. He had not expected John to react so ..... positively.... to what he had seen.

"How long did you stay there? What did you see?" Sherlock knew he should be able to deduce precisely what John had seen but his body was now in full control, his brain only along for the ride. Blood was rushing to the surface of his skin, warming his cheeks, invigorating his nerve endings, making his cock swell with urgency and desperate need. 

John took a step closer to Sherlock until he was only a few inches away, keeping his eyes fixed on Sherlock's. He could feel the heat radiating out from Sherlock and his own body burned in response. The fire in Sherlock's eyes did not deter him and the mixture of arrogance and vulnerability only served to make John desire him more. He could feel his cock hardening as he took a deep breath and placed his open hand lightly on Sherlock's cheek. Slowly, gently, he smoothed his thumb along Sherlock's full lower lip, relishing the soft texture of the thing that had featured heavily in fantasies for months.

"All." He breathed. "I saw it all. I saw you close your intense blue eyes, I saw you rub the shampoo into your hair and I saw your cock start to harden and I wanted to take you in my mouth then and there. I wanted to taste you, to feel your cock fill me up, to run my tongue along you, to tease you until you begged. I still want to." 

John moved his hand in a firm caress down to Sherlock's bare chest, feeling the firmness of his muscles and the pounding of his heart. Glancing down he could see the way the sheet tented over Sherlock's erection and he knew that telling Sherlock what he had seen and how he felt had been the right decision. He had danced around his attraction to Sherlock for too long, now he needed to be honest. One of Sherlock's hands was hanging loose at his side, the other still gripped the sheet. Sherlock's mouth was now partly open, his lips shining where his tongue had licked across them during John's confession. His eyes were dark, pupils huge and fixed intently on John, their focus flitting over John but lingering most on his lips then his cock.

"What else did you see? Tell me, tell me how it made you feel." Sherlock's voice was now a deep broken whisper, the rumbled words making John's cock throb in response. John's gaze was transfixed by Sherlock's lips, the way that they glistened and moved around each word and he desperately wanted the taller man on his knees, those deliciously sensual lips wrapped around his cock. 

"I saw you rub your hands over your body, over your nipples, down your firm stomach." As John spoke he moved his hand over Sherlock's chest and stomach, over the edge of the sheet before finally grasping Sherlock's cock. Sherlock allowed his head to fall back, groaning slightly. "I saw you take your cock in your hand, I saw you close your hand into a firm grip. You looked like some marble creation of Michelangelo's, the tears of angels running over you in envy of your beauty. Your body is so perfect, so beautiful, so fuckable. I saw you stroking yourself, pumping and, oh fuck Sherlock, watching you my cock had never been so hard! I wanted to join you, to rub my body against yours but I couldn't move, you mesmerised me. I saw you pump harder and harder, saw the flush in your skin and I saw you throw back your head as you came, heard my name on those ridiculous lips of yours!"

Sherlock could bear it no longer and grabbing John almost roughly pulled him in for a kiss. Plush, full lips pressed against firm lips, both men trying to pull each other closer with John keeping his hand firmly on Sherlock's cock. Gasping Sherlock pulled slightly away. 

"But you left, why did you leave? It was you I was thinking about, you heard that much. It was your hand I was imagining. You I wanted, still want. Have always wanted, will always want." John's grip on Sherlock's cock loosened slightly upon hearing these words.

"Me? But you said... You said you were married to your work. And you've never shown any sexual interest in anyone. How was ...." John stopped speaking when Sherlock's large hand pressed his hand more firmly against his cock.

"Don't stop, dear god, please don't ever stop." Sherlock groaned out, leaning his forehead against John's, his hand now cradling the shorter man's jaw. John was more than willing to take orders, deftly he slid his hand under the edge of the sheet, following the line of hair down until he reached the base of Sherlock's cock. "You're a fucking tease John Watson!" Watching Sherlock's mouth form the expletive ranked somewhere among John's top five erotic experiences and he was determined to see it again.

"Yes I am! And you are an amazing, desirable, good man, but most importantly at this precise moment in time, you, Sherlock Holmes, are completely and utterly fuckable." 

John gasped as Sherlock grabbed a handful of his short hair and pulled his mouth back towards his. "Fuck. Holy mother of ..." John’s words were cut short as Sherlock pushed his lips firmly against John’s. John moved his hand along the length of Sherlock's cock, groaning into the kiss at the feel of the silky smooth skin covering a rock hard erection. Using his other hand John tugged the sheet away from Sherlock's body, allowing it to pool on the floor between them. John desperately wanted to look at the full glory of a very naked Sherlock but every nerve ending was now being flooded by the fact that he was holding a very erect penis in his hand. Sherlock's beautifully proportioned, eagerly throbbing, utterly perfect, penis. Breathing deep into the kiss he moved his hand along the long shaft, savouring its heat and firmness. 

Sherlock's breathing was becoming more and more broken as he tried not to thrust into John's hand, recognising the need to regain some control of the situation he broke the kiss. As John began to protest he gently ran the tip of his tongue over the other man's lips, tasting his sigh. Slowly he delved his tongue deeper into John's mouth, meeting his tongue, caressing and deepening the kiss still further, John's hand movements had become more languid as the kiss became more seductive. Sherlock was holding John close with one hand and using the other to undo his shirt, silently thanking whichever gods there were that for once John had not hidden his beautiful body under layers of knitted camouflage. The kiss that had started so frantic was slower now, deeper, each stroke of the tongue adding further to the fire burning deep inside each man. They were now taking the time to caress the other's lips with their own, licking, gently sucking and nibbling, drawing out the intensity of each kiss. Finally Sherlock had the last button undone, sliding the shirt from John's shoulders he moved his kisses down his neck, gently sucking and nipping, giving in to his temptation to mark John as his own he sucked gently until the skin felt hot under lips before laving each new mark with the flat of his tongue.

Sherlock gently removed John's hand from his cock and gracefully lowered himself into a kneeling position, all the time tracing kisses and licks down John's body. He took time to take each nipple in his mouth, nipping them gently with strong teeth before flicking at them with the tip of his tongue, finally sucking gently. Each gasp and groan that John gave just drove Sherlock on further, desiring nothing more than to give his new lover deep, intense pleasure. One day he would catalogue each response in his mind palace but for now he was running on pure instinct.

With a deep groan of desire Sherlock sank fully onto his knees, his eyes looking up into his lover's face. John's face was flushed a deep dusky pink, his lips red from their kisses, his short silvering hair dishevelled, enhancing his handsomeness. Licking his lips Sherlock kept his eyes on John's almost black ones. 

"Oh fuck Sherlock. The sight of you on your knees, the things it does to me. " John was battling to keep some control over his body, willing himself not to come, but the sight of Sherlock naked at his feet, his tongue running along that plump lower lip was almost too much. 

Slowly Sherlock undid John's belt buckle, taking his time to draw it out through each loop of the jeans. Leaning in he kissed along the line of dark blonde hair that showed above the low slung waist of the jeans, his eyes still holding his lover's gaze. Using his long, strong fingers he undid the button, moments later gently taking the zip between his teeth and drawing it down. He could see John's eyes darken even further and felt the tremors going through both of their bodies. Gently he snaked his tongue through the open zip and licked the material he found there, his eyes were still locked on John's face and he could see the look of pure bliss on it, could see John's lips forming the words 'oh fuck' over and over, a profane litany. Moving his hands over John's hips he pushed the jeans to the floor, lifting each leg out of the material before pushing the jeans away. 

He took a moment to admire the compact muscular body before him, there were a few scars here and there, the most striking being from the bullet that brought John to him. Sherlock wanted to trace the line of each muscle, each scar, with his fingers and tongue but resolved to save that for another time. He fixed his gaze on the part of John that he desperately wanted. Currently that part was hidden beneath a pair of deep red boxers, Sherlock moved closer slowly, gently blowing against the material. The sensation caused John to moan and his cock to twitch in anticipation. Spreading a large hand over John's toned backside, Sherlock pulled him forward. Again he teased him with his tongue through the material, he could feel the heat coming off of John’s cock and his mouth moistened further. Finally the material was sodden and shaped to John's erection, using trembling hands Sherlock removed the wet boxers. John's cock was finally free of all covering, flushed with pounding blood, powerfully erect, a drop of glistening moisture at its head. Sherlock flicked his tongue over the tip, tasting the rich salty tang, one hand holding firmly to the shaft, the other tracing gentle patterns over John's inner thigh. 

"I thought I was the fucking tease!" Groaned John. "Please, oh Jesus Christ Sherlock, please just take me into your mouth!"

"With the greatest of pleasure." Murmured Sherlock, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of John's cock, causing him to tremble violently.  
Slowly, Sherlock took John into his mouth, deliberately making each sensation intense. He rolled his tongue around the tip, laving his tongue over the slit, lapping up as more pre-come leaked into his mouth. He drew John's cock into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue firmly against his length, his hand moving over John's balls, caressing and squeezing, causing him to groan and thrust further into his willing mouth. Sherlock's own hips were moving in gentle thrusts, mirroring his lover's. He sealed his lips around John's cock, sucking gently before pulling off and kissing open mouthed along his length, before giving into the urge to have John back in his mouth, his own excitement mounting new heights with each gasp and groan he heard. The thrusts in his mouth were speeding up, John's legs trembling violently, he desperately needed some relief himself, his cock almost painfully hard and the yearning he felt unbearable. Removing his hand from John's thigh he wrapped it around his own cock, pumping firmly allowing the pre-come to coat his fingers. Moving his hand once again between John's legs he used his long fingers to spread his cheeks, gently pressing one long finger inside, his own come serving as lubricant. He heard a deep gasp, some pain but mostly pleasure, he used John's own thrusts to deepen his penetration, the muscles were tight around his finger and he couldn't wait until his cock could be inside this warm, tight man. Inserting another moistened finger Sherlock gently flexed and scissored them, working the area, the added pleasure was proving to be too much for John. Sherlock could feel his cock throbbing in his mouth and quickened his licking and sucking, using his free hand to gently tease John's balls. Finally John came, hard and fast, into Sherlock's mouth, his head draped forward to watch Sherlock suck the last few drops of come from him. Raising his head to expose his neck Sherlock placed John's open hand to his throat, allowing John to feel the moment that he swallowed. Sherlock gently removed his fingers and helped a trembling, sweaty John onto the floor by him.

"Bloody hell Sherlock, that's a gifted mouth you've got there!" He eventually murmured, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. "If I'd known that telling you I'd seen you in the shower would have this effect I'd have told you yesterday!"

Grinning Sherlock caressed his lover's face. "If I'd known you were there I would have had you in my shower and I do mean 'had'! "


	3. To Have and To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John could not find the words he needed, instead nodding frantically, knowing that Sherlock would see his agreement. This time when the warm, wet swipe came he was more prepared, the pleasure indescribable. Something in his core burned with need for Sherlock, a fire he knew would not be doused only stoked to burn brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the following is pretty much male on male sex, there is emotion, there is love, there are orgasms. If any of this is not your sort of thing do not read on! 
> 
> 'You're off the edge of the map mate, here be monsters!'

Slowly John recovered his senses, unable to believe his luck that sprawled out on the floor next to him was a decidedly naked Sherlock. He had half convinced himself that he was still asleep and having some extraordinarily vivid erotic dream. But no. The evidence was in front of him. All six foot of it! John was most definitely awake! And feeling fucking amazing! 

He allowed his eyes to freely roam Sherlock's naked form. Pale skin, blessed with a few freckles and moles here and there, adding to his natural beauty. Trim muscles, no unnecessary bulk or fat there, glossy dark curls surrounding the base of a spectacularly hard cock - which now twitched eagerly under his admiring eye. Slowly he raked his gaze back up Sherlock's body, amazed that he finally had the opportunity, had finally been brave enough to say something. Settling his gaze on Sherlock's face his breath caught in his chest at the otherworldly beauty of the man. His friend. His best friend. His lover. His ........ everything. Sherlock's eyes were sparkling with joy and arousal, blue, gold and green all warring for dominance, those eyes that saw everything now watching John. His lips were flushed with colour, thoroughly kiss bruised and looking more delectable than ever, a strangely lush mouth for a man but most definitely masculine. John felt the heat rise on his cheeks again as he remembered the feel of those full lips wrapped round his cock. Reaching gently over, John traced Sherlock’s slightly parted lips with his middle finger. Gasping, John’s eyes flutter shut when Sherlock sucks his finger in, swirling his tongue round its tip, before giving it one more slow suck and allowing John to slowly withdraw his finger, leaving a trail of glistening wetness on Sherlock's full lower lip. 

"Oh my god." John's breath was coming in gasps again. If he hadn't just come he was sure he'd be coming again, just the sight of Sherlock aroused was hugely erotic, but to be the reason for that was overwhelming, in the most indecently wonderful way. John felt like he was a teenager again, riddled with hormones and amazed to be in a sexual situation. 

Leaning forward he gently kissed Sherlock's mouth, smiling into the kiss as he felt Sherlock's small groan of pleasure. He trailed kisses along Sherlock's cheekbone until he reached the lobe of Sherlock's ear, nibbling gently then pulling slightly away, his lips just brushing the skin there.

'My turn, but first let's go somewhere more comfortable."

"God yes." Sherlock's deep baritone caused shivers of anticipation to race down John's spine. Pulling Sherlock up, John took the opportunity to push their naked bodies together. Briefly wrapping his arms around him in a full body embrace, before tugging him into Sherlock's own bedroom. 

"Is this ok?" John knew it made the most sense logically - closer, bigger bed - but logic didn't always have much to do with sex.

"Perfect. My clever John." John suddenly found himself wrapped in two long arms, the tenderness displayed surprising him. Slowly he led his lover to the bed, positioning him to lay flat before slowly moving his body above him. He held his weight off but allowed his skin to gently brush against Sherlock's, pure temptation. Looking deeply into his lover's eyes John could see the passion still burning deep in them, excitement sparking the blue into dominance before gradually being replaced by dilating pupils. Slowly he kissed Sherlock's lower lip, savouring the sensation of the tender skin, occasionally nipping it with his teeth. Moving his attention to Sherlock's upper lip John traced the shape of it with his tongue, the shape was mind blowing in its perfection, kissable and enticing. Lightly licking again he savoured the taste, a heady mix of sweat and sex. Perfect, just perfect. Feeling Sherlock spread out beneath him, pliable against his lips, his own taste still evident in Sherlock's mouth, John's body began to respond again. John's gentle laugh brought a quizzical look onto Sherlock's face, a rarely seen expression. Motioning his gaze along his body John waited until Sherlock's eyes travelled down before pressing his burgeoning arousal against Sherlock. 

"Always the surprise John Watson. Always the surprise." Sherlock's eyes were dark with need now, his skin flushed, breathing stilted. John lowered more of his weight onto Sherlock, bringing their cocks into alignment, a gasp escaping them both before being eaten into a kiss, gently John rocked his hips before again lifting his weight away. Sherlock hissed at the loss of contact, grabbing at John, trying to pull him back down. 

"Oh no you don't." John pulled Sherlock's hands away, raising his arms above his head onto the pillow, locking them there with one firm hand. "Don't move. I want this to be about you this time. Just enjoy." Sherlock met John's gaze with his own, giving a short nod of acquiescence. "God, you are just so beautiful. It's no wonder I've been fantasising about you at every opportunity, you're just so fucking gorgeous! Put that with your amazing mind and is it any wonder that you are the only man I've ever been attracted to? Will ever want?" John's whispered secrets were punctuated with soft kisses along cheekbones, eyelids, nose tip and lush lips. 

Sherlock's eyes had fluttered closed during these loving kisses, his full lips partly open, soft sighs escaping, never had he felt so loved, so appreciated, so needed. The knowledge of John's feelings for him, all of him, bringing tears to his eyes. He felt the tears being kissed away, John understanding they were tears of joy, no awkward questions needed.

Gently John's kisses moved onto Sherlock's throat, the soft brush of stubble against his lips intoxicating. Licking lightly along Sherlock's jawline before moving his lips lower. 

"Can I mark you Sherlock, like you marked me? So that people know you are mine too?" John's lips brushed over Sherlock's pulse point as he spoke, he felt Sherlock's pulse spike at the suggestion of being John's. 

"Yes. Of course yes!" A choked gasp came as John closed his lips against Sherlock's neck, teeth nipping lightly. 

John chuckled before sucking at Sherlock's neck, marking him, making him his. Sherlock tilted his head back further, indicating that John should continue. Eagerly John left more love bites, aware that he was behaving like a teenager and honestly not giving a flying fuck! Finally John moved his body lower, trailing kisses over the toned chest beneath him. 

"Stunning. This. This is what I dream of. You. Beneath me. Needing me." John's kisses were soft, almost featherlight, erotic in the extreme, causing Sherlock to arc his body towards John, chasing the sensation. John slowly kissed his way over Sherlock's chest, running his fingers through the light sprinkling of hair there. Stopping every now and again to admire the beauty of the man beneath him, uttering soft words of praise, then continuing his administrations with licks and kisses, worshipping every available inch. 

"Can I move my hands now John?" Sherlock's breath was ragged, his body flooded with sensation, but he would not rush John. He was savouring the sweet, sweet torture. Feeling John's nod against his skin Sherlock moved his hands down onto John's head, not guiding or pushing, but taking pleasure in the feel of John's hair beneath his fingertips. The differing textures and lengths amazing. Sherlock was savouring each kiss and lick, small groans and gasps meeting each caress, his hips instinctively rocking. John's head gradually moved lower, the anticipation of coming pleasures making both men impossibly harder.

After what seemed liked an eternity lost in pleasure John was kissing along the line of dark hair that led down Sherlock's navel, his chin bumping against Sherlock's cock, eliciting a loud groan of longing.

"I'm so pleased you only had that bloody sheet on Sherlock. I'm not sure my bravery would have lasted that long if I hadn't been able to see what my words were doing to you." John ran his tongue firmly along Sherlock's cock once, before lifting his head again. "I've wanted you for so long." John slowly licked along the length of Sherlock's cock again, smiling at the sensation of Sherlock's hands tightening in his hair.

Sherlock was lightheaded from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling, his words coming out in broken gasps.  
"God John, I really need ...."  
The swift sensation of John's mouth moving over his cock silencing him, his hands clenched in John's hair, more firmly but on the right side of pain, arching his hips, silently begging for more.

"Patience. We both know you have outstanding self control, I want you to test it now. I'm going to taste you. Lick you. Make you grow so mad with need you'll want to just take me but you won't, and do you know why? Because you know that it will heighten everything. That's when I will finally let you come, we will both see fucking fireworks! I've wanted you, needed you for so long. Now I know that you feel the same, I am going to make our first time so memorable you'll never want to be with anyone else again." Each sentence had been punctuated with another lick on Sherlock's cock, the pre-come dribbling out being savoured. Each man now sweating from the heat between them. "Then, when we both can't take anymore, I'll reward you. Thoroughly."

"How?" Sherlock's hips were now pumping strongly, his hands fisted tightly in John's hair.

"Surely you can deduce that my love." John chuckled, nuzzling his nose deep into the soft skin of Sherlock's scrotum.

"Find... Finding.. It, oh god, rather difficult to think currently John." Sherlock rumbled, the words deep and breathy.

"Solve it. I know you can!"

Sherlock's eyes snapped open, his back arching violently. "Oh! John! You're going to let me fuck you! Oh god! "

"I knew you'd work it out, my brilliant man! I'll let you inside me, Jesus Christ, just that thought alone is enough to make me nearly come. You can make love to me, and it is love. It will be a reward for us both. I'll feel your cock inside me, filling me up and you'll have me around you, taking you in. I promise, it won't disappoint either of us. "

John's words almost proved too much for Sherlock. He had been so powerfully turned on his whole body just wanted release, but he was determined to last. Swallowing deeply he fought to regain some control, all of his muscles were tense, every inch of his body at attention but somehow he managed it. 

"I agree. But you are a teasing bastard. Next time I'll make you beg for me." 

John raised his head and looked along the length of Sherlock's trembling body, his eyes met with Sherlock's, they were black with passion and smouldering dangerously. John groaned at the sight, this man beneath him was such a sexual creature, every look and movement made John desire him more. A smile, a downward glance, even his voice could turn a reasonable person into trembling jelly, from fear of his acerbic tongue or from desire. John loved all sides of Sherlock. It was almost too much for him to bear, he wanted to feel Sherlock inside him, to feel him as he thrust deeply into him, but he wanted to make this moment last. He still felt like he was inside one of his own fantasies and was loath to wake up.

"I'll beg, often, and happily so."

John moved back up the length of Sherlock's body, still keeping his body lifted, just teasing with the briefest of contacts. This time John's kisses were less chaste, more intense, his tongue thrusting into Sherlock's mouth, meeting and caressing his tongue with his own. He licked deeply into Sherlock's mouth, running his tongue along the edge of Sherlock's teeth, exploring the roof of his mouth, then returning to stroke his tongue against Sherlock's, finally mimicking a gentle thrusting motion - a promise of what was still to come. John returned his attentions to Sherlock's full lips, a mixture of nipping and sucking kisses, drawing away each time Sherlock tried to reciprocate, returning to cut off the end of each gasped protest. Sherlock arched his back, desperately trying to make more points of contact, all the time battling to retain some small measure of self control. Frantically Sherlock reached for John, once again threading his fingers back through John's hair before pulling him in for a deeper kiss, groaning with John when his wish was finally granted. Suddenly both men gasped, John had lowered his body and now both cocks were touching. At the first contact a desperate bolt of intense pleasure shot through them. Both men rocked against each other, foreskin sliding back to expose the sensitive head of their cocks, pre-come easing the friction, making each slide intense. Groaning with pleasure, Sherlock threw his head back, exposing the marks John gave him. Their hearts racing, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, the lean muscles of both men glistening as they moved.

John knew he had to move away or else they would both be coming like overwrought virgins.  
He broke the contact, moving his body lower, dropping light kisses as he went. Sherlock's hands were still in his hair; he loved the feeling, it was like Sherlock wanted constant contact. Finally his mouth was over Sherlock's cock, he breathed in the musky smell of sex, his mouth salivating. Delicately he licked the fluid off the tip, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. God this man even tasted good! He could feel the hands in his hair tighten their grip and felt a gentle push back towards the erect cock, he allowed himself to be guided. He pressed his tongue in one long firm stroke along the length of Sherlocks cock, it felt like rock wrapped in silk against his tongue. With a firm hand he held Sherlock's erection, again running his tongue along its length, listening to the groan from his lover. Again and again he licked, each time in a slightly different way, sometimes short licks, sometimes longer licks, listening carefully to Sherlock's groans and gasps, discovering which sensations caused the most pleasure. Transferring his attention to the tip he lightly ran his tongue over the sensitive head, swirling it around the base of the bulbous head. Sherlock gave a long, deep groan which sent shudders of pleasure through them both. John began to move his hand along the long shaft, slowly but firmly, his tongue still swirling, darting occasionally into the slit to taste the pre-come pooling there. Finally he took Sherlock's erection into his mouth, the movement causing Sherlock to tremble violently. John knew that Sherlock was close to the edge of his self control but he had to have him in his mouth, he needed to taste him, to feel him inside. 

"John! Please! I can't ......"

He sucked hard on Sherlock's cock before slowly releasing him. Glancing up he could see how utterly wrecked Sherlock looked. A deep red flush on his face and chest, accentuating his handsome features, his full lips marked with the impression of his teeth. His dark curls, wet with sweat, spread about the pillow, making a sinful halo around his face. 

"Yes. God yes! You've earned your reward." John's voice was broken with desire and anticipation. "Do you have anything in that drawer we can use?" John felt oddly liberated, no awkwardness in his words.

"Are you completely sure John? God knows I want you, but you've never even so much as glanced at a man sexually before. Why now?" John could see Sherlock fighting his desire to ensure this moment was right for everyone involved, leaning forward again John gently kissed Sherlock's forehead. 

"Yes, I'm completely sure. I know what I want Sherlock, and it's you. It's only ever been you. Why now?" Another gentle kiss brushed against Sherlock's skin. "Because I never thought I had a chance with you and now I know different. This is a new experience for the both of us. I trust you, you trust me. It's perfect."

Bringing John's face down for a lingering kiss Sherlock poured all of his love, all of his tenderness into it. John sighed deeply, breathing a small 'perfect' as Sherlock pulled away and stretched to open the draw. Quickly he grabbed a small tube from inside, pressing it into John's hand, before pulling John back into another kiss. John squeezed lube onto Sherlock's fingers, groaning at the earlier remembrance of them being inside him, his cock twitching in anticipation. Quickly John found himself flipped onto his back, a gasped laugh escaping him before being silenced by the gleam in Sherlock's eye. 

"Turn over John. I.... I want to taste you." The words were deep, the passion evident. Eagerly John wriggled over onto his front, groaning at the pressure on his cock. The pressure was eased when two strong hands wrapped over his hips, pulling his arse up. His knees were nudged to put him into a kneeling position, he allowed his face to rest against his arms. He could feel Sherlock breathing close to him, could almost feel those kaleidoscopic eyes studying him.

"Good god John, this is even more than I ever dreamed of, and believe me my dreams are exquisite! But seeing you here like this, being with you like I have been, the dreams weren't even close! You are so gorgeous; golden skinned like honey, soft like silk and strong like steel. Ever the enigma." John could feel Sherlock's breath ghosting over the skin of his backside, his breath hitching with desire, he groaned aloud when firm hands massaged into his bum cheeks, spreading them apart. His body jolting in shock when he felt Sherlock's tongue sweep over his entrance, stilling until John relaxed again. "You even taste wonderful John. Please, let me do this for you." 

John could not find the words he needed, instead nodding frantically, knowing that Sherlock would see his agreement. This time when the warm, wet swipe came he was more prepared, the pleasure indescribable. Something in his core burned with need for Sherlock, a fire he knew would not be doused, only stoked to burn brighter. 

Sherlock rolled his tongue, gently dipping in John's entrance, making John cry out his name. The want in his voice driving Sherlock on, he lapped again and again, savouring the taste of his lover. Finally he wriggled his tongue in deeper, mouthing at the entrance with his lips, resisting the temptation to take John's cock in his hand too, instinctively knowing that the sensation would cause John to lose control. He thrust his tongue in a few more times before John was trembling so violently his legs were threatening to collapse. Withdrawing, Sherlock kissed John's lower back, giving both himself and John time to recover a little. Slowly he inserted a long finger into John, feeling how lose he was he inserted another, twisting them to brush against the bundle of nerves. John cried out, the sound driving Sherlock to insert a third finger. John started to move rhythmically onto Sherlock's fingers and Sherlock could not look away, his eyes riveted to where his fingers entered John.

"Oh fuck! Jesus Christ! Sherlock.... I need you in me. Now." Pulling himself away John flipped himself onto his back and pulled Sherlock down to him. "That was bloody fantastic. Thankyou. Now lay on your back."

They shifted their weight until John was now balanced above Sherlock. Spreading his thighs he straddled Sherlock's hips.

"Condom?"

"Not necessary, both tested clear after the bio hazard scare. Neither of us have been with anyone since." Sherlock's gasped words all John needed to hear. Leaning forward slightly John used his hand to position Sherlock's cock at his entrance. Sherlock thrust his hips slightly, causing the tip of his cock to press into the sensitive area. He met John's gaze with his own, both men's faces were flushed red, their eyes dark and intense, their lips parted, breath panting. But on both faces there was a look of love, deep and powerful. 

Lowering himself John breathed deeply, concentrating on keeping his muscles loose. He gasped as the tip of Sherlock's cock entered him, he could feel it stretching him, heating him from within. He wanted nothing more than to sink completely onto Sherlock but knew that they would both come too quickly. 

Sherlock spread his strong hands over John's hips, guiding him further down. The feeling was intense, he could feel strong muscles encasing him, biting his lip he fought against the approaching release, he never wanted this sensation to end. He could feel as John tensed his thigh muscles lowering himself further onto his cock, the sensation causing them both to groan aloud. They both took it slowly initially, savouring the sensation, controlling the intensity. Sherlock's grip was tight on John's hips, fingertips leaving red marks whenever he altered his grip. Without warning Sherlock pulled out and flipped them over, pinning John beneath him, thrusting his cock back inside the warm tightness of John. 

"I need to feel more of you." Sherlock's voice was a deep growl, the sound of it sending a pulse through John's cock. 

"Oh god yes!" John's cry of pleasure was all the encouragement that Sherlock needed, keeping his movements gentle he rocked into John, his weight braced on his hands either side of John's head. Each thrust brought the briefest of contact to John's cock, at once too much and too little. Altering the angle of his hips Sherlock thrust deeply eliciting a groan from John.

"Fuck yes! That way again, oh Jesus that feels ....." John's words were becoming incoherent as Sherlock thrust inside, each strong stroke giving both intense pleasure. Sherlock could feel the tell tale throbbing of his balls and knew his climax wasn't far off. He thrust harder and deeper, his head thrown back, chest covered in sweat, finally he felt his balls tighten and with one final thrust he came, hot and fast, his cock throbbing and pulsing. Both men cried aloud at the force of the orgasm. Momentarily dropping forward Sherlock realised that John was still painfully hard, wrapping his strong hand around him he stroked John's cock, his hand slick with sweat. John had been so close to climaxing it took barely a minute before he came, the spurts landing hot on his chest. Thoroughly satiated Sherlock fell bonelessly onto John's chest, automatically John wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, their bodies trembling, breathing erratic. Sherlock pressed butterfly kisses onto John's chest, slowly easing out of him before shifting his weight slightly to the side.

"That was amazing, fireworks most definitely happened!" He finally breathed out. "I feel like I'm melting, every muscle is relaxed."

John kissed the top of Sherlock's head. "Mmmmmm, that's how I feel."

"John?" Sherlock raised his chin so that he was looking up at John from where he laid snuggled on his chest. "I understand if this was just a one off for you." 

Looking down at Sherlock John's heart ached at the vulnerability he saw there. "For a genius you really do tend to miss the bloody obvious Sherlock." John's words were softly spoken but intense. "This thing that's between us? It's bloody perfect! Making love with you was honestly mind blowing, but having you here, beside me, in my arms, it's the best thing ever. I don't want this to be a one off. I want this to be a forever thing. Do you understand Sherlock? You and me, forever."

"Oh god! Me too John! I hoped..... but..... Forever John! You and me, against the rest of the world." 

Yawning deeply John shifted them away from the wet patch on the sheets under his backside, lazily swiping the sheet over his abdomen, removing most of his semen.

"I'm going to go to sleep now Sherlock, and then when I wake up we are going to have a shower, something to eat and then come back to bed."

John's eyelids were growing heavy and his words were whispered. Sherlock was tired too but knew he must be heavy on John's chest, weakly he tried to move away. The strong arms that were wrapped around him held him more tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

Pulling the duvet over them both Sherlock covered their now cooling bodies. "Obviously." Snuggling his head back onto his lover's chest he closed his eyes, smiling contentedly, both men drifted into an untroubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was me being a bit of a Sherlock I'm afraid, running an experiment as to whether I could actually write m/m sex. I guess the results really rely on what YOU thought of it!?


End file.
